Törött szilánkok
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Slash. Drarry.Életem első Drarry novellája. Harry Voldemort halála után kiborul, és mindenkit eltaszít magától, kivéve Dracót. A kiborulása után fény derül, mi történt a harc utolsó óráiban, amiről senki sem tud.


Törött szilánkok

**Törött szilánkok**

**Írta:** Luthien Lovemagic

**Cím:** Törött szilánkok

**Párosítás:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Műfaj:** novella, angst, romance

**Figyelmeztetések:** slash, AU

**Megjegyzés**: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és az általa felhatalmazott társaságokat illeti. Eme mű megírásából semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik. Célom nem más, mint a szórakoztatás.

**Tartalom:** Drarry. Tehát fiú-fiú kapcsolat, ezért akit taszít a téma, keressen más olvasnivalót. Harry Voldemort halála után kiborul, és mindenkit eltaszít magától, kivéve Dracót. A kiborulása után fény derül, mi történt a harc utolsó óráiban, amiről senki sem tud.

Halk nyöszörgésre és motyogásra ébredtem. Hirtelen azt sem tudtam, hogy ki adja ki ezeket a kétségbeesett hangokat. A szobában teljesen sötét volt, s a hangok gazdája mocorgott a karomban. Képtelen voltam összerakni az eseményeket. Aztán minden világossá vált, mikor a karomban mozgolódó alak hangosan felkiáltott.

- Draco… kérlek… segíts!

- Ssssss… Harry, nyugodj meg! Semmi baj! Csak egy álom!

- Ginny! Tonks! Neeeeeee!

Hirtelen kitépte magát a karjaimból, s zihálva ült fel az ágyban. A félhomályban láttam, hogy nem képes felfogni, hol van, s rázza a néma zokogás. Óvatosan öleltem át hátulról a remegő testet, hogy megnyugtassam. A Szükség Szobája közben érzékelte, hogy mindketten fenn vagyunk, és enyhe fénnyel töltötte be a szobát. A kandallóban a pislákoló tűz újra fellobbant, hogy felmelegítse az éjszaka kihűlt helyiséget. Ahogy az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre pillantottam, megláttam, hogy az óra még csak hajnali négyet mutat. Gyengéden ringatni kezdtem a karomban remegő szerelmemet, s nyugtató szavakat suttogtam a fülébe. Lassan kezdett megnyugodni, s teste elernyedt az ölelésemben. Mindkét kezével megszorította a karomat, hogy ebből is erőt merítsen. Óvatosan húztam vissza az ágyba, vigyázva, mintha porcelán lenne. Betakartam magunkat a takaróval, s sóhajtva becsuktam a szemem. Hallottam, hogy újra nyugodtan lélegzik, ami jelezte, hogy elaludt. Egy ideig még simogattam könnyes arcát, hogy letöröljem róla a bánatot, majd én is visszahanyatlottam az álmok mezejére.

Mikor legközelebb kótyagosan kinyitottam a szemem, Harry az ágy mellett állt, és engem szólongatott. Monoton tompasággal ültem fel az ágyban, s értetlenül néztem kapkodva öltöző kedvesemet.

- Harry, hová sietsz? – kérdeztem az álomtól még kissé rekedtes hangon.

- Órára, Draco! Neked is öltöznöd kéne! – kiáltotta, mire az értetlenségem elpárolgott, és aggodalom vette át a helyét.

- De, Harry, ma szombat van! – válaszoltam kissé ingerültebben, mint szerettem volna.

Erre hirtelen megállt a mozdulat közben, s megmerevedett. A zokni kihullott ernyedt ujjai közül, s az ágy szélére esett. Ijedten néztem végig alakján. A nadrágja gyűrötten lógott rajta, jelezve, hogy rövid idő alatt sokat fogyott. A nyakkendője hanyagul fityegett a nyakában, az inge pedig egy jobb napokat látott mosórongyra hasonlított. De ami a legjobban megrémített, az az arcán tükröződő zavar és tébolyult fájdalom volt.

Az aggodalmam rémületbe fordult. Megpattant benne valami, ami eddig makacsul tartotta magát, s szilánkokra törte a lelkét. A szeme a rémülettől a jég fényével csillogott. A mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt, úgy zihált, mintha több száz métert futott volna. Szinte nem is lehetett ráismerni. Az a fiatal férfi, aki bátran kiállt Voldemort ellen a végső csatában, most egy vézna, megtört kisgyereknek látszott. A csata óta alig evett. De a legaggasztóbb az volt, hogy elfordult a barátaitól, pedig a Weasleyk és Granger mindent megpróbáltak, hogy lelket öntsenek belé, de teljesen magába fordult. De engem még nem sikerült elüldöznie maga mellől, de ha akarna, se tudna, mert végérvényesen magához láncolt, s a lelke mélyén tudja, hogy szüksége van rám. Minden mozdulata egy-egy segélykiáltás, egy fuldokló utolsó karcsapásai. Bármennyire is sötéten és arrogánsan viselkedik mostanában, az csak a látszat. Belül viszont törött, mint egy elejtett, s elfelejtve sarokba dobott váza, amit újra kell építeni a cserepeiből. Szemei semmibe révednek, s semmit sem fognak fel a külvilágból. A bogarai egysége megtört, s zöld szilánkokként vibrálnak, az összeomlás, s a benne lakó kín jeleként.

S bár ünnepli az egész varázsló világ, de senki nem foglalkozik azzal, hogy ki lakik a hős álarca alatt. Mindenki csak a rendíthetetlen megmentőt látja, de nem néznek be a héj alá, s nem veszik észre az alatta lakozó, érzékeny fiatal férfit, aki még alig nőtt ki a gyerekkorból. Világ életében felnőttként kezelték, s nem vették figyelembe lelkének nyugalmát és változásait.

Ahogy ránéztem, egyre jobban összeszorult a szívem. Még mindig egy helyben állt, és nem mozdult. Gyengéden felé nyújtottam a kezem.

- Gyere ide – kértem finoman, bár nem hinném, hogy eljutottak hozzá a szavak.

A szeme megrebbent, mint aki most ébredt fel, s a teste megremegett. Felém lépett, de aztán megállt. A zöld szilánkok megremegtek, s a könnyek folyamként indultak el az arcán.

- Draco – suttogta gyengén.

A teste előrebicsaklott, de gyors reflexeimnek köszönhetően még időben elkaptam. Szólongatni kezdtem, de nem mozdult, ugyanakkor teste reszketett, és forró volt. Gyorsan megfordítottam, hogy lássam az arcát. Verejték és könny borította, s fájdalmas grimaszba húzódott. Légzése nehézkes volt, s az egész teste rázkódott.

Teljesen kétségbeestem. Hirtelen megállt az idő, és nem tudtam gondolkodni. Mintha megbénultam volna. Harry kiáltása térített magamhoz. Vergődni kezdett a karomban. Megráztam, hogy magához térjen, de nem használt, mert továbbra is hánykolódott. Óvatosan felemeltem, s elindultam vele a gyengélkedő felé. Útközben összefutottam Grangerékkel. Hermione, mikor meglátta a karomban sápadt, vergődő barátját, a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Mi történt vele, Draco? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- Nem tudom. A… Azt hiszem összeomlott – válaszoltam hasonló hangszínben.

- De?

- Nem tudom, Weasley – förmedtem rá ingerülten.

- Menjünk – kérte Granger, megelőzve a vitát.

Gyorsan elértük a gyengélkedőt. Madam Pomfrey épp az ágyakat tette rendbe, így rögtön észrevett minket.

- Mi történt, Mr. Malfoy?

- Elájult, asszonyom – mondtam alig hallhatóan.

- Tegye csak le ide – mutatott az egyik ágyra. – És mondja el, mi történt pontosan.

- Hát, igazából Voldemort halála után kezdődött. Harry majdnem teljesen magába fordult, és eltaszított magától mindenkit. Ma reggel pedig nagyon zavartan viselkedett, és sírt, aztán pedig elájult – mondtam halkan, miközben a kezét szorongattam.

- Értem – hajolt fölé a javasasszony, hogy megvizsgálja. – Kimennének, kérem?

- Persze – mondtuk mindhárman, beletörődötten.

A vizsgálat nem tartott tovább negyed óránál, mégis egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Mikor bementünk, már pizsamában feküdt az ágyban, egy jó vastag takaró alatt, ami gyűrötten fodrozódott körülötte. Még mindig hánykolódott, s arcán még nagyobb fájdalom tükröződött. A javasasszony az ágy mellett állt, és a fejét csóválva motyogott.

- Mi a baja, asszonyom? – kérdeztem udvariasan.

- Idegileg összeomlott, de ami még rosszabb, hogy nem hatott a nyugtató, amit kapott.

- Voldemort? – kérdeztük egyszerre.

- Nem, de mintha egy emlék kínozná, amitől nem tud szabadulni, és emiatt képtelen megnyugodni. A Mungóba kell vinni – mondta sajnálkozva.

- A Mungóba? De hát Harry nem őrült! Biztos van más megoldás is! – kiáltott Hermione kétségbeesetten.

- Attól tartok nincs, Ms. Granger.

- Neeeem! Nem engedem, hogy az őrültek közé zárják! – kiabáltam most már én is, megtalálva a hangomat.

- Elhiszem, hogy rosszul érinti, Mr. Malfoy, de Mr. Potternek is ez lesz a legjobb.

- Még, hogy a legjobb! Nem engedem, és kész!

- Önnek ebbe nincs beleszólása!

- De van!

- De Madam Pomfrey, ezt tényleg nem teheti. Ott nem tudnak segíteni rajta, még senki nem jött ki onnan gyógyultan. Csak még rosszabbul lenne – győzködte Hermione.

- Nem szívesen, de most egyet kell értenem Malfoyjal – szólt bele Ron is.

- Nem tehetnek semmit.

- De igen. Harry itt marad, és majd mi segítünk neki.

- Mi történt, Poppy? – hallottuk meg az igazgató hangját. A keresztapám mellette lépdelt, a szokásosnál is komorabb tekintettel.

- Perselus, Pomfrey a Mungóba akarja vitetni Harry, de ott nem lesz jobban. Kérlek, ne engedd! – támadtam le a kérésemmel, elkeseredetten. Egy szúrós tekintet volt csupán a válasz.

- Majd meglátjuk, kedves fiam – felelt helyette Dumbledore.

- Mi van vele, Poppy?

- Teljesen összeomlott, és a nyugtató főzet nem hatott. Valami kínozza mélyen legbelül, amit nem képes semmilyen bájital enyhíteni. Nem tudok többet tenni érte.

- Értem. Perselus, megtennéd?

- Mit? – kérdeztem rá félve.

- Nyugalom, Draco – nézett rám kissé megenyhülve Perselus.

Dumledore közben egy apró, míves dobozkát vett elő a zsebéből, és az éjjeliszekrényre rakta. Egy pálcaintéssel felnagyította, és eltüntette a fedelet. Granger rögtön megjegyezte.

- Ez egy merengő, uram?

- Úgy van, Ms. Granger.

- De mit akarnak tenni vele?

- Segíteni Potteren – szólt most Perselus, gúnyosan ejtve a szavakat.

- Úgy érted…?

- Igen, pontosan.

- Megkeresem, és eltávolítom a szenvedést okozó emléket.

- Be akar hatolni az elméjébe?! De… – szólt Weasley, de Perselus belefojtotta a szót.

- Tud esetleg valami jobbat, Weasley? Ha igen, esetleg ossza meg velünk. – Ron erre elhallgatott, de a dühös grimasz még ott motoszkált az arcán.

- Mind nyugodjatok meg. Perselus, siess, ha kérhetlek. Harrynek nyugalomra van szüksége.

A keresztapám erre semmit sem szólt, csak mogorván elővette a pálcáját, és Harryre irányította.

- Legilimens! – mondta ki határozottan.

A kedvesem teste megrándult, de más jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy észlelte volna a behatolást. Jó pár percig eltartott, mire Perselus megtalálta a mélyen eltemetett emléket, amely hatalmába kerítette Harryt. Majd hirtelen egy ezüst színű szál jelent meg a halántékánál, s Perselus pálcájához kapcsolódott. Dumbledore óvatosan közelebb lebegtette a kőtálat, s tanárom belehelyezte az emlékeket. Harry teste közben elernyedt, s most már nyugodtnak tűnt. Keresztapám arca egy pillanatra zaklatottságot tükrözött, de hamar rendezte a vonásait. Az igazgató közben visszahelyezte a merengőt az éjjeliszekrényre, majd kérdőn nézett Perselusra.

- Albus, beszélnünk kell – szólt Perselus komolyan.

- Rendben, menjünk az irodámba.

Elindultak a kijárat felé, de a javasasszony utánuk szólt.

- S a merengővel mi legyen?

- Maradjon csak ott, Poppy. Ha Harry jobban lesz, majd visszahelyezzük az emlékeket.

- Rendben. Önök pedig most menjenek – szólt a javasasszony, szavait most már nekünk címezve.

- Maradok – mondtam makacsul.

- Mi is – mondta a két griffendéles is a hátam mögött.

- Hagyja őket, Poppy.

- De, Albus!

- Harrynek szüksége van rájuk.

A javasasszony beletörődve bólintott, majd a gyengélkedő melletti egyik helyiségbe vonult. Az ispotály ajtajának halk kattanása jelezte, hogy az igazgató és Perselus is távozott. Egy ideig néma csend borult a szobára, csak Harry immár nyugodt szuszogását lehetett hallani. Mellé ültem az ágyra, és simogatni kezdtem az arcát. Granger és Weasley odahúzott egy-egy széket, és leült. Egy darabig tanácstalanul néztünk egymásra, majd Weasley megszólalt.

- Vajon mi történhetett, hogy ilyen szörnyű rá emlékeznie?

- Nem tudom – válaszolta Granger, tanácstalanul megvonva a vállát.

- Azt én sem tudom, hogy mi történt vele, de a válasz ott van a merengőben.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy bele akarsz nézni?

- Pontosan. Másképp, hogy akarod megtudni az igazat?

- Igazad van.

- Na, akkor mire várunk még? – kérdezte Weasley a kőtál fölé hajolva.

Mi is odagyűltünk köré. Nem teketóriáztam, hanem rögtön belemerítettem az arcomat. Granger és Weasley azonnal követett.

Egy félhomályban úszó szobában álltunk, amit rögtön felismertem. A Szükség Szobája volt. Az ágy függönyei mögül buja hangok hallatszottak ki.

- Ez volt az utolsó nyugodt éjszakánk, még a csata előtt – suttogtam kicsit elkalandozva.

Aztán mielőtt bármit is hozzáfűzhettek volna, változott a kép. Itt már a csatába szaladtunk, egymás kezét szorítva. Gyorsan követtük az emlékmásunkat, hogy lássuk az utolsó ölelést, és hallhassuk az utolsó bíztató szavakat.

_- Minden rendben lesz, Harry._

_- Nem tudom, félek, Draco._

_- Semmi baj nem lesz, hidd el nekem._

_- Bárcsak így lenne. – Sóhajtasz._

_- Attól félek, hogy nem élem túl a ma éjszakát._

_- De túl fogod! Mindketten túl fogjuk!_

_- Bárcsa… – Egy csókkal tapasztottam be a szád, és szorosan átöleltelek._

Egy darabig nem változott a kép, és néztük az utolsó boldog perceink emlékét. Mellettem Granger szipogott. Aztán sok, hirtelen változó kép következett. Átkok fényeinek villanása, és emberek kiáltásának kavalkádja. Zsongó összevisszaság, háborgó tengerként hömpölyögve. Aztán hirtelen teljesen kitisztult a kép, valahogy éles lett. Voldemort jelent meg, vele szemben Harry. A csata látszott a háttérben, majd egyszer csak a zajok megszűntek, és mind egy másik térbe kerültünk át, ahol nem hallatszott a harc, nem látszottak a fények, csak Harry és a szörnyeteg volt. Legalábbis először mindhárman így láttuk, majd ismerős nyöszörgésre lettünk figyelmesek. Jobb oldalra fordulva megláttuk a földön kínlódó Ginny Weasleyt és Nymphadora Tonksot.

_- Ó, Harry, örülök, hogy végre itt vagy, és bekapcsolódsz a mi kis szórakozásunkba. - Ekkor körülöttetek csuklyás alakok jelenek meg, teljesen elzárva a menekülési utat. _

_- Nem túlságosan örülök a találkozásnak, Tom – mondod higgadtan. – Őket meg minek keverted bele? – mutatsz már szinte közömbösen a földön vergődő két alakra. _

_- Úgy gondolom, így érdekesebb lesz._

_- Ugyan mi, Tom?_

_- Hm... A halálod, vagy a kínzásod... Döntsd el te – monta szinte elgondolkodva a szörnyeteg._

_- És ehhez minek kellenek ők? – Látom rajtad, hogy legszívesebben odamentél volna, hogy megöleld őket, de próbáltál nem megkínzott alakjukra nézni, és nem tudomást venni róluk, de nem csak én veszem észre ezt a viaskodást._

_- Lám-lám, még mindig gyenge vagy, a szeretet tesz azzá, a barátaidhoz való ragaszkodás. S ezért is vagyunk itt, hogy belásd, a szeretet nem létezik, csak a hatalom, meg a gyengék, akik képtelenek birtokolni._

_- Tévedsz, Tom._

_- Nem fogod ezt mondani, mikor a saját kezeddel végzel velük._

_- Ezt soha nem fogom megtenni. Ne is álmodj róla, Tom._

_- Még mindig naiv vagy és fiatal, aki nem képes belátni a tévedéseit. Nem vagy képes legyőzni engem, amíg képtelen vagy megérteni, hogy a szeretet semmit sem ér._

_- Hazudsz! – kiáltod dühösen, és mélyen a szörny szemébe nézel, de rögtön rájössz, hogy hiba volt. Megremegsz az elmédbe való behatolástól, de nem esel el, mert valami csak ragadt rád Perselus tanításából. Küzdesz, de hamarosan veszítesz, s ismét felhangzik a gyűlölt sziszegő hang. _

_- Úgy tudom, te vagy az egyetlen a világon, akire nem hat az Imperius, de majd meglátjuk, hogy kikészített elmével képes vagy-e ellenállni. Meglátjuk, véget tudsz-e vetni a barátaid szenvedésének, vagy hagyod őket tovább szenvedni. Imperio! – fogja rád Voldemort a pálcáját. – Öld meg őket!_

_- Soha! – kiáltod a koncentrálástól rekedten._

_- Majd nem soká kiderül – mondja a Nagyúr, még erősebben tartva rajtad az átkot. Közben Tonksot és Ginnyt bűbájjal talpra állították. Látszik, hogy ha nem tartaná őket a varázslat, nem tudnának állni. Szemükben nem látszik félelem vagy kétségbeesés, inkább bátorság és beletörődöttség. Sokáig küzdesz, talán több óra is eltelik, mire akaratod gyengülni kezd. Ekkorra már Ginny és Tonks alig vannak maguknál a fájdalomtól, s te is erőd végén vagy. Látom mindkettejük szeméből folyni a könnyeket, s a tied is könnyes. Mellettem Granger is zokog, mert mind tudjuk, mi következik. Próbálod maradék erőddel megőrizni az értelmedet, de nem megy, még egy utolsó erőfeszítéssel próbálod nekik elmondani az érzéseidet, de csak egy szót tudsz kinyögni, azt is akadozva._

_- Saj... ná... lom_

_Ekkor szemed teljesen fátyolossá válik, megadtad magad. Lassan remegő jobb kezed felemelkedik, és rájuk szegezed a pálcát, ekkor szemed újra kitisztul, de már nem tudsz mást cselekedni, mert az átok teljesen megbéklyózott, csak az elmédet tisztította ki a szörnyeteg, hogy „élvezhesd" a művét._

_- Avada Kedavra! – mondod ki halkan, de a végeredményen nem változtat. A két nőt állva tartó bűbáj megszűnik, s a halálos átoktól a földre zuhannak, kiguvadt szemekkel. Te dermedten állsz, mintha még mindig fogva tartana az átok. Melletted Voldemort kacag teljes extázisban. Mellettem Weasley képtelen lecsillapítani Grangert, ezért intek neki, hogy vigye ki a merengőből. Bólint, majd eltűnnek. Én pedig tovább nézlek téged, ahogy ott állsz, majd hirtelen szembefordulsz vele. Még arra sem voltál képes, hogy felfogd, mi történt, s csak nézed őt, majd halkan megkérded._

_- Miért? – A hangodra szinte rá sem ismerek. Jeges és érzelemmentes, mintha mindent kiöltek volna belőled. Könnyek szöknek a szemembe, mert most már értem, mi történt veled. A szörnyeteg csak mosolyogva néz, és élvezi a helyzetet._

_- Miért? – kérdezed, most már ingerültebben és hangosabban, hirtelen újra megtelve érzelemmel. _

_- Hogy belásd a tévedésedet – közli a Nagyúr higgadtan. _

_- Tévedésemet?! – ismétled, s ebben az egy szóban minden kétségbeesésed és haragod benne van. A mágiád pulzálni kezd körülötted, s egyre erősebben kezd kiáramlani belőled. Végül körülveszi a Nagyurat és a csatlósait is. Nem tudod megfékezni, de talán nem is akarod. Nem szólsz semmit, csak a szemébe nézel, s az íriszeidből minden csillogás kihuny. Az energiád a féreg bőre alá hatol, amitől felkiált, s vele együtt a csatlósai is, köztük az apám, aki a végén már a családját is otthagyta a szörnyeteg kedvéért. Semmilyen sajnálatot nem érzek, mikor mind fájdalomtól vonaglanak, majd holtan esnek össze. Csak te maradsz állva, mozdulatlanul, egyedül. Ekkor megszűnt a dimenzió, amiben eddig voltunk, és újra a csatamezőn vagyunk. Újra hallani a hangokat, de én csak téged foglak fel, s most már megértem az akkori reakciódat, már lépnék is, hogy megöleljelek, de az emlék megszakad._

Újra a gyengélkedőn találtam magam, az ágyad mellett állva. Weasley a szomszéd ágyon ülve Grangert vigasztalta, aki még mindig enyhén szipogott. Hirtelen fáradtnak éreztem magam, mert valahol engem is nagyon megrázott az emlék, de nem mutattam ki, mert erősnek kellett maradnom miattad, hogy meggyógyulhass. Melléd kuporodtam az ágyra, és csak néztelek egy darabig. Minden megszűnt körülöttem, majd éreztem, hogy lassan elalszom.

Arra ébredtem, hogy karod hátulról átkarol. Kinyitottam a szemem, és rögtön észrevettem a szomszéd ágyon két barátodat. Weasley szokás szerint éktelenül horkolt, s a szája nyitva volt, ettől egy kicsit mosolyra húzódott a szám. Granger hozzábújva aludt. Hanyatt fordultam, hogy lássalak. Egy kicsit megmozdultál, de szerencsére nem ébredtél fel. A homlokodra tettem a kezem, és örömmel nyugtáztam, hogy a lázad is lement. Még jobban hozzám bújtál. Szorosan átöleltelek, és mosollyal az arcomon aludtam el újra.

Reggel halk beszélgetés zajára ébredtem. Lassan kinyitottam a szemem, és körbenéztem. Harry a másik oldalára fordulva aludt. Granger és Weasley Lupinnal beszélgetett. A vérfarkas mikor meglátott, üdvözölt.

- Jó reggelt, Draco!

- Jó reggelt! – válaszoltam.

- 'reggelt! – köszönt Weasley teli szájjal, mert épp a reggelijét fogyasztotta.

- Istenem, Ron! Moderáld már magad!

- Hagyd, Granger, csak időpocsékolás – mondtam kajánul.

- Mit mondtál? – morogta a vörös hajú.

- Ne marakodjatok! Szétmegy a fejem! – kiáltottad elhalóan. Mind elhallgattunk, és ránéztünk. Épp nehézkesen próbáltál felülni, de majdnem eldőltél, ezért elkaptalak, és megtartottalak. – Olyan furán érzem magam. Mi történt?

- Hát, kiborultál elég rendesen.

- Nem nagyon emlékszem, csak arra, hogy sírni kezdtem, aztán meg összeestem. Most meg olyan, mintha valami hiányozna belőlem.

- Valahogy úgy – böktem a merengő felé. Követted a tekintetem, majd értetlenül néztél rám. – Benne van az emlék, amitől kiborultál.

- És ti tudjátok, hogy mit tartalmaz? – kérdezted félve, miközben végignéztél az arcokon, mert ugyan nincs benned az emlék, de az érzelmek és a lényeg lenyomata beléd vésődött, és ahhoz nem kellenek az emlékek. A válasz az arcunkra volt írva, s te ettől megrettentél. – Én... Nem... – elfúlt a hangod, s a szemedből megint folyni kezdtek a könnyek. Szorosan magamhoz húztalak, de te tiltakoztál, s persze mivel gyenge voltál, veszítettél. A mellkasomba temetted az arcod, s hangtalanul sírtál. Sokáig eltartott ez az állapot, majd eltoltál magadtól, és a barátaidra néztél. Granger rögtön megkérdezte.

- Miért nem mondtad el?

- Mert nem tudtam, hogyan mondhatnám, és nem akartam, hogy... – hajtottad le a fejed, s maradtál megint csendben.

- ... hogy haragudjunk rád... – fejezte be Lupin.

- Remus, én annyira sajnálom.

- Nem a te hibád, egyiküket sem akartad megölni.

- De én tettem – mondtad makacsul, és elfordultál tőlünk.

- De ez nem igaz, haver! – kiáltotta Weasley.

- Menjetek innen –suttogtad. Megsimogattam a hátadat, de leverted a kezemet. – Menjetek innen – ismételted.

- Harry, mi csak segíteni akarunk – próbálta Granger.

- Süketek vagytok? Tűnjetek el innen! – kiáltottad, most már felénk fordulva.

- De... – kezdte megint Granger.

- Nincs szükségem rátok! Menjetek innen! – ismételted még egyszer, hisztérikusan.

- Tényleg menjenek – hallottuk meg az igazgató hangját. Közben Harry minden keze ügyébe kerülő dolgot hozzánk vágott, de engem nem nagyon foglalkoztatott a dolog. Lupinnal lefogtuk, miközben a javasasszony nyugtatót öntött le a torkán. Hamarosan már aludt. Fáradt voltam, mint aki semmit nem pihent az éjjel.

- Menj a körletbe, Draco, s pihenj – szólt Perselus. Meglepődtem, mert nem vettem észre, mikor jött be. Felnéztem a szemébe. Most közömbösség helyett bátorítást láttam benne, s szeretetet, de mindez csak egy pillanatig tartott, mert aztán újra felvette a közönyösség jól megszokott álarcát.

Még egyszer végigsimítottam arcodon, és egy apró csókot leheltem ajkadra, majd elhagytam az ispotályt. Elindultam a pince felé, s az elmúlt hónapok eseményei jutottak eszembe. Boldogság, bánat, fájdalom összessége ez. Fáradtnak és kifacsartnak éreztem magam. Úgy éreztem, megbuktam, mert ugyan próbáltam boldogságot és örömöt csepegtetni állandóan küszködő valódba, de ez most úgy látszik, mit sem ért. Gondolatban hirtelen bokán rúgtam magam, és nem értettem, honnan jöhetett ez a gondolat, hisz szükséged van rám, s el fogom érni, hogy újra mosolyogj. Egyesítem íriszeid szilánkjait, melyek most oly szétszórtan, céltalanul vibrálnak szemed végtelen zöld tengerében. Elérem, hogy szemeid újra ragyogjanak, és együtt újra boldogok legyünk. Örökre.

_**VÉGE**_


End file.
